The True Testimony
by Memoria Ran-Chan Aurion
Summary: ToSXRanma12 crossover. Kratos recieves a signal from Derris Kharlan and decends to the new world, where Lloyd makes his venture to collect the Exspheres. Genma finds out and runs Ranma out of Mizuho! KratosXOC, GenmaXSoun, RanmaXAkane, LloydXCollete


Tales of Symphonia X Ranma 1/2 Crossover

"The True Testimony"

written by Randi Aurion

The stuff in this story belongs to Namco and Rumiko Takahashi. Possibly other places, but those are to be determined. The original character, Ran-Chan, is me. Hahaha!

Parings in this story are Kratos/OC, Lloyd/Collete, Ranma/Akane, Soun Tendo/Genma... others are to be determined, too.

Chapter One

"Kratos' Signal"

From the world of Derris Kharlan, Kratos could feel that something was different than before. He knew something had been going on for a long time, but nothing this bad. Since Lloyd had destroyed all the Exspheres in the new world and he himself tossed all of Cruxis' out into space, he knew that nothing too horrible could be going on... right?

The world was called Symphonia. That was what Lloyd had decided when he named the new tree of mana. On that world, in the small ninja clan of Mizuho, there was a very dysfunctional family. The male heir's name was Ranma, engaged to carry on the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. He was considered almost a disgrace since Sheena Fujibayashi took over from her grandfather's position as villiage cheif.

One particular day, a signal was sent.

"RANMA, YOU JERK!" came a loud female scream. Her short hair only matched her short temper. She was chasing after a young lady with red hair, as Sheena came running out of her hut.

"Excuse me," Sheena said sternly, "Akane, what do you think you are doing?"

Akane only stared at Sheena. "What? Cheif, he's been disobeying the laws of the Igaguri style. Flirting with other women! I have the right to punish him for the crime against me!" she yelled, but Sheena only slapped Akane.

"Listen. Just because girls like him doesn't mean he's a flirt." Sheena said. "He is the best fighter in the villiage, Akane."

"Chief!" another ninja yelled. "There are outsiders. Your friend Lloyd."

"Lloyd!" Sheena said. "He and Collete are on the journey to destroy all the Exspheres, so it's a good thing they came here. Let them in. Wait, I'll go and greet them. Akane. You are to go to the Isle of Decision. Wait until I come for you and think about Ranma - how much he's worked for the sake of your family's school. I know that you can see how much he's helped. Now, go." She walked on as Akane shrugged off Sheena's orders.

Akane walked back to her house to find her father. "There are outsiders here to destroy Exspheres, Father." She went back into her small room, and completely forgot her cheif's commands. "If they want me to go to that Island, they'll force me. Ranma, why..."

Soun looked up. "Saotome!" he shouted loudly.

Genma came running in from the bath. "Yes, Tendo?"

"...the exsphere..."

"Oh. I figured it would come to this." Genma tried to run and find Ranma. "I can't let them take it. The school, as well as my honor to Madoka, would finally fall. I won't commit sepuku. I don't care what the costs are."

"Saotome, come back here. What on earth is the matter?" Soun started to run after his best friend, but didn't get up in time. "...I still don't understand it... what is it about the exspheres?"

Lloyd waved to Sheena from the entrance. "Sheena! It's great to see you!"

"So you're on another journey?" Sheena laughed. "That's just like you, Lloyd. Collete... is that a ring on your finger?"

Collete blushed. "Lloyd... well, he... asked me to..." she showed the ring to Sheena.

Lloyd laughed. "Even though Zelos called her an 'ironing board', I still think she's just too damn wonderful." He put his arm around Collete, and she couldn't stop smiling. "Well, we're here collecting exspheres... You know the deal."

Thinking about how the exspheres were made upset many people around the world, including the Mizuho clan of ninjas. Sheena hated hers while using it during the adventure to rid the world of Cruxis, but she couldn't let the power of them go then. Mithos was too much of a threat. But now, she took her sphere off, and handed it to Lloyd.

"Yes, that's right... it's time to be myself again." Sheena said. "I need to train to make up for the lack of power that the sphere gave me." She smiled at Lloyd, but noticed something strange near the small market booth near her hut. There stood the red headed girl from before that Akane was chasing. "You! Girl!" Sheena called out. "Who are you?"

The girl leaped up. "I forgot that the Cheif doesn't know! I thought Iraguri told her! Damn that Akane." She whisked into her father's hut, and found Genma packing.

"Come, my son," Genma ordered. "Pack up. We have no time, Ranma."

"But why?"

"That boy. The cheif's friend. He's after Exspheres. He's coming to take them." Genma explained. "You won't be able to even be competition for the Anything Goes School, and Tendo will think less of me. Never mind what Madoka will do when she finds out."

Ranma's expression turned evil. "Are you saying that I am using an exsphere, pop?"

"Indeed." Genma said. "You have been since I took you on my own. I am a horrible teacher, but I felt that I could make up for it by having you use it. Ryoga and all your friends are actually without the powers of the exspheres. That is how you've been beating them."

"But, pop, if I have one, then where is it? You have to have a key crest, right!"

Genma did not speak. Instead, he kept packing as Sound Tendo walked in the room. "Saotome. Stop this. You shouldn't do this. Not now. Just give it to him. I'm sure that Ranma can be without the exsphere. I accept you as family all ready. I won't turn my back because Ranma may not be the strongest. I used to be that way, but Saotome..." He stepped before Genma.

"Damn that girl. That... evil creature." Genma cursed aloud. "Dammit!" He tried to pass Tendo, but it did not work. "You won't stop me. Ranma will be the next chief!"

"Not if we run," Ranma said angrily.

At that moment...

Kratos looked from his room upon the trailing world below. He wondered if he really had to stay there for a moment, but then he put all thoughts of the sort out of his mind. His son would be doing the world a favor on his journey to rid the world of the Exspheres. Sadly, something more powerful than Mithos was on its way to Symphonia. Rather, it was all ready there.

He felt it coming from the area near Altessa's place. Somewhere near... Mizuho.

Kratos decided it was time to go back. He had been gone for too long. He had to settle things.

Then, somewhere in Meltokio...

Happosai laughed as he chased the girls. He had them running toward Zelos' mansion. Their plan was perfect... Zelos would get the women after Happosai claimed their underwear. Life was grand.

But, there was a girl standing next to Zelos outside. If he didn't get in there, the plan would be meaningless! "Damn that idiot chosen," Happosai cursed. "I can't believe this."

The dark headed girl was talking to Zelos with disdain. "Listen, you idiot. I won't give into you just because of what you did! Sure, you're a hero, but that doesn't give you the right to-"

"Now, my hunny. I'm willing to do what it takes to win the love of any woman," Zelos replied. "What would you like? Candle light dinner, some cuddles, or some quality time?" He touched her shoulder, but she erupted in a whole outcast of flame.

"ERUPTION!"

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" Zelos cried. "Wait. You can control magic! I thought only-"

"You're talking to a half-elf. My name is Ran-Chan!" the girl replied. "So you don't want me."

"But, you look human!"

"It's called hair dye, you idiot." Ran-Chan stated, leaving the area. "Oh, there's a flock of HUMAN women running into your house, being chased by some old geezer."

"Happosai? Oh shit!" Zelos ran off to his house, as the half-elven girl just laughed.

"And it's not hair dye. It's called a wig." She took off the wig to reveal silver hair flowing past her waist in a long braid. She wore a long flowing dress and had a sword hanging off her back. "Everyone knows that even though the rules are done for with the downfall of the pope, people still hate my type. Funny how I've lived in Meltokio for so long! Ahahahaha." Ran-Chan looked up at the sky. "I hope you guys are safe..." she took off to leave, just as a very famous resident walked by. "Hmm. The Lezareno Company president, Regal, eh?"

Regal walked by with a short pink haired girl.

"Presea," Regal said. "You go ahead and greet the king. You can start the plans."

"Yes," Presea responded.

Ran-Chan dodged the two, as Regal parted ways with Presea. "I wonder what they are up to? Oh well. I've gotta head back home."

Somewhere else...

"Look, Lloyd," Sheena said. "I'm the only one in Mizuho with an exsphere."

"That's great, Sheena." Collette replied. "It'd still be better if we checked it out."

"I WON'T HAVE IT!" Genma ran past the friends talking with Ranma trailing behind him. "We'll go into the Gaorachia Forest, and they'll never find us, Ranma!"

"What the hell is this about, Pop!" Ranma asked. "Pop, answer me!"

Genma looked up, to see a falling star streak across the asure sky. "A shooting star?" he asked. "I have a bad feeling about this, Ranma!" He headed off, and left the village with Akane and Soun Tendo chasing after them.

"A shooting star?" Lloyd asked aloud. "Wait, could it be...?"

And so...

Ran-Chan ended up leaving Meltokio. She couldn't help but think that something was going to happen in Heimdall. She sighed, kicking monsters' ass as she went. "This is so boring. Wish I could have been a part of the world regeneration team." She laughed at that, wondering what it would be like to save the world.

After a fight, and preparing her favorite meal: Fried Rice, she looked up at the sky. It looked as if a meteor or something was falling. And it was going to land somewhere close.

End of Chapter One!

Randi: What do you think? It sounds kinda... I dunno... like it's going to make it really corny and crap, but I'm working with it. I've never written a ToS nor a Ranma 1/2 fic, but I like them both, and hopefully I can make them work together. Usually, I don't support Yaoi unless it's made that way by the original intentions of the creator, and for some reason... the relationship between Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo has always been kinda shaky for me. Is the fic more Ranma or ToS? Actually, I want to make it more Ranma, but I don't think I can really make it that way, because I want to focus on the wounds Kratos has later. Plus the character that is Ran-Chan. Yes, she happens to be me, but... what's so weird about that. Yeah, I know Kratos loves Anna, but I'm also trying to work through a heartbreak and I want to write getting over that. I also feel that if Kratos knew Anna well enough, then he would realize she wants his happiness above all. That's what I think Anna would want. No, that doesn't give me permission to take him. I'm not going to take him. I think at first, Kratos is going to hate Ran-Chan for being the way that she is: Arrogant, Free Wheeling, and Clingy. I based her on the real me to work also through my heart ache. Let's just say that this story is kinda like my own personal therapy. Distorted, but it works.


End file.
